Save Me Sabrina Fair
by Thorsten P. Ziegler
Summary: Based on the movie Sabrina. Takes place five years after Linus Larrabee marries Sabrina Fairchild. What happens when the life Linus never imagined possible begins to fall apart? On hiatus for a while, I do however fully intend to finish this
1. Default Chapter

Based on the 1954 version. I liked both versions very much they both had something that made them great but I decided to base this on the 50s version because Humphrey Bogart's eyes inspired me; he's always had a sort of sad tragic hero look to him especially in 'Casablanca'.

I do NOT own Sabrina if I did I would be RICH, but I'm not so I dont

* * *

Save Me Sabrina Fair

default chapter

* * *

As Linus Larrabee had done every morning for the past five years he stared at his sleeping wife amazed that she had married him. He lifted his hand and ran it through her short soft hair. Sabrina opened her large bright eyes and smiled at her husband.

"Good Morning darling", she said placing her arms around his neck. Linus simply returned the smile.

Sabrina stared into her husband's dark eyes, they had once been so serious and filled with such unhappiness she remembered, but everything was so different now. She began to stroke the short hairs at the nape of his neck with her slender fingers. Linus pulled her closer to him and he kissed her. As they kissed Linus felt a small hand tapping his shoulder.

"Daddy?" whispered a small voice.

Linus turned around. "Tommy why are you up so early?" he asked his four year-old son. The little boy shrugged his shoulders. Linus lifted him up into the bed and Tommy curled up into his mother's arms.

"Hello Mommy" said Tommy, beaming at his mother.

"Hello my darling", answered Sabrina as she ran her hands through his dark hair. "You know darling you look just like your father" she said after kissing his forehead.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes growing large and bright.

"If I were him I wouldn't want to look like me" Linus joked.

"Linus!" Sabrina said as she glared playfully at her husband.

Tommy began to giggle. Linus smiled down at his son as he got out of bed. As he stood observing his wife and son Linus began to recall the day Thomas Oliver Larrabee was born.

* * *

A/N: I have a lot more written and I know where I want to go with this story but I really need a beta to help me piece this together, if you're interested let me know 


	2. Birthday

Don't own don't sue

* * *

Linus paced furiously outside the room, the heels of his shoes clicking on the wooden floor. Out of nervousness Linus took his father's cigar (which surprisingly Maude Larrabee had not spoken against) from out of his mouth and smoked it himself and then returned to gulp down his very surprised father's brandy.

Linus Larrabee had been a confirmed bachelor for so long that he had never imagined a day like this. He was too old to be having his first child, he was in his early forties, David should have been the one providing "heirs" for the Larrabee fortune. And Sabrina, well she was so young, she was only twenty-two, too young to be marrying him; a least that was what all the fuss had been about, he could still remember the headlines: **_LINUS_** **_LARRABEE MARRIES!_** _Linus Larrabee, the man who doesn't burn, doesn't scorch, doesn't melt, falls for chauffer's daughter._ There had been a lot of talk about Sabrina being a gold digger and about Linus getting desperate and succumbing to her feminine wiles, but he didn't care, he was Linus Larrabee and he could do as he damn well pleased. But he had to admit it was still all too strange.

The doctor had been called at about six at night; Linus had already left the office not knowing what was going on at home. When he had gotten home the house's staff had greeted him with happy eager smiles. The last time he'd seen the staff behaving like this was when they found out that Sabrina was pregnant, and before that when Linus had proposed to Sabrina. Suddenly it registered, Sabrina was having the baby! Linus rushed up the stairs after the wordless exchange with his staff that had revealed all. When he got upstairs he saw his entire family seated before his bedroom door, and that was when the mad pacing had begun.

Thomas Fairchild, Sabrina's father, was waiting outside the room, along with Maude Larrabee, Linus's brother David and his brother's wife Elizabeth. David had found it absolutely comical that his older brother, the Great Entrepreneur, Linus Larrabee, was so frazzled and was suppressing laughter the entire time. Fairchild was just as nervous as Linus but being the Englishmen he was he remained far more composed than his son-in-law. Oliver Larrabee was simply perplexed by his eldest son's strange behavior and continued to mutter "the boy's gone mad" under his breathe. Maude was excited at the prospect of her first grandchild even though she had never expected Linus to beat David to the punch, perhaps that was why she had let Oliver's cigar pass, no use having the man locked up in a closet smoking away when his grandchild was coming into the world.

"Linus sit down!" ordered his mother. "Your pacing is making me nervous!"

Linus turned to look at his mother and was about to say something but decided against it and did as his mother had ordered.

Suddenly a baby's cry pierced the air everyone turned to look at the door. Linus shot up from the chair, he was dying to be let in. _Why am I standing here waiting for someone to open the door_, he thought to himself, _I'm Linus Larrabee I wait for no one, and besides that's my wife and kid in there_. As he finished the thought he quickly opened the door and hurried in. Linus was surprised to see Sabrina looking more beautiful than ever even after several hours of labor.

"Congratulations Mr. Larrabee," said the doctor. Linus ignored him and continued towards his wife. The doctor smiled at Linus, not at all put out by being ignored, this was the man's first child and like most first-time fathers he was worried about his wife and child.

"Hello Linus darling" said Sabrina, her voice betraying how tired she truly was.

Linus sat down beside her and kissed her forehead. Sabrina looked up and glared at him "Have you been smoking Linus?" Linus gave her a guilty smile and Sabrina laughed.

Linus was about to ask after his child when he heard footsteps behind him and turned. "Here you are Mrs. Larrabee", said a nurse as she handed Sabrina a small squirming bundle.

"Linus I'd like you to meet Thomas Oliver Larrabee." She said as she held up the small bundle for Linus to see.

"So it's a boy, mother will be pleased," He said with a wink, knowing full well that his mother had wanted a girl.

"And he'll look just like his father", she beamed.

"Oh please Sabrina you don't want the poor kid looking like me do you?" he said in his usual self-depreciating manner that Sabrina still hadn't managed to stop no matter how hard she tried.

"Do you want to hold him?" she asked after seeing the eager look in her husbands eyes. Linus nervously held out his arms. Sabrina gently placed the baby in his arms.

* * *

A/N: if anyone's interested I'm still looking for a beta, send me a message if you'd like to take the much coveted post : )


End file.
